Owing to its superiority in resolution, weight, thickness and power consumption over a tradition cathode ray tube (CRT) display, a liquid crystal displays (LCD) is gradually replacing the traditional CRT display. In addition, the LCD technology progresses rapidly and the applications of electronic products expand continuously, thereby the applications of the LCD become increasingly extensive.
The picture of an LCD includes a plurality of pixels, and each of which pixels contains liquid crystals with a certain area for displaying images. Because liquid crystals will deflect under the influence of electric field and hence change transmission rate of light, when the LCD displays images, voltages will be applied to the pixels for producing electric field to the liquid crystals in the pixel areas. Thereby, the deflection angles of the liquid crystals in the pixel areas can be controlled. As a result, the transmission rate of light can be controlled, and the luminance of the pixels can be controlled accordingly. However, because the liquid crystals in each of the pixel are as deflect to a single deflection angle under the control of a single electric potential, when viewing pictures at different viewing angles, color and luminance distortion will occur owing to different angles between the line of sight and the liquid crystals. This phenomenon is called color washout. This phenomenon will make colors of images viewed at large viewing angles different from those viewed at the right angle. Thereby, only within a certain viewing angle color images with normal luminance can be viewed. If viewing the pictures of an LCD beyond the certain viewing angle, color distorted pictures will be viewed owing to differences in luminance.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an LCD and a driving method thereof, which solve the problems of color and luminance distortion at different viewing angles on the LCD pictures. Thereby, the display performance of the LCD can be improved, and the problems described can be solved.